Harvest Moon: Legend Of Love
by AvatarKari1502
Summary: The Story Of Lexi, A Girl Who Inherits Her Father's Farm After He Moves To The City. And Justin, Who's Mother And Father Force The Family Farm Upon Him To Take Care Of, On Top Of That They Want Him To Get Married. Justin Likes Lexi, But Will He Tell Her? And What Is All This About A "Legend Of Love"? Read To Find Out! This Is An OCxOC, Lexi Justin.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon: Legend of Love  
Note: 2 Characters (Lexi And Justin) Are My Original Characters And They Are The Main Focus Of This FanFic.  
I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.

* * *

Lexi has just inherited her father's farm. She has never been interested in farming. Lexi would rather spend her days playing videogames and eating various foods. She has been very distant and lazy ever since her mother died 2 years ago. Her father left her the farm so he could move to the city to hopefully find a better job. Lexi protested, telling her father he didn't need a better job. But Lexi ended up with the farm anyway. The truth is, Kevin didn't need a better job. He only wants Lexi to learn how to he a hard worker. Kevin really moved to another farm town down the road. Now Lexi, alone in the Valley must learn to work hard and create a successful farm.

* * *

Year 1, Spring, Day 1:  
The day began like any other day; Lexi woke up at 6 am to play videogames.  
At about 7, there was a knock at the door. Lexi sighed and went to answer it.  
"Hello Lexi!" said Celia.  
"Oh hi Celia! What brings you here?" Lexi asked.  
"Well I heard that you were taking care of the farm now and thought you could use some seeds." Celia said, handing Lexi a basket.  
"Oh, thank you..." She said, looking down at the basket.  
"Is something wrong?" Celia asked her.  
"No, everything's fine." She replies, smiling.  
"Well okay then. Do your best to take care of the farm okay?" Celia said as she turned and walked back down the path.  
Lexi stood in the open doorway for a moment and looked from the bag of seeds to her paused game of Skyrim.  
(Maybe... I should start working...) Lexi thought to herself.  
She put the bag of seeds down and went inside, turning her game off. She grabbed her hoe and watering can and headed outside.  
She took the basket of seeds and headed out into the field. Lexi didn't really know where to start, so she began tilling the soil next to her apple tree.  
When she thought she turned up enough good soil, she began planting the tiny seeds.  
She planted potatoes, strawberries and cucumbers.  
She then went to fill her watering and went to water the seeds.  
By the time she was done it was noon. She wiped her forehead with a cloth and sighed.  
(That sure is a lot of work... I don't know if I can do it every day...) she thought.  
Just then, she looked over seeing Justin standing at the side of her house.  
She walked over to him.  
"Hey Justin." she said.  
"Your working now?" he asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, I guess I had a change of heart." she replied. "We can still play videogames. I'll be done tending the field at noon every day."  
He smiles. "As long as we can still spend time together, that's fine." he said.  
Lexi smiles back at him, setting her watering can next to her house.  
"C'mon, let's go kill some Zombies" she says, pulling him inside.

* * *

"Hmm, at least she planted something. It's a start I suppose, but she'll need to get animals too. Though her father did without them, to have a successful farm animals are a necessity. And once she gets animals, she'll have a longer day and will eventually have no time for games such as these. But for now, its a good start..."  
a voice echoed, "I promised to watch over her as she makes a successful farm. And that I shall do. As the Harvest Goddess it is my duty."

End of Chapter 1  
Well What Did You Think?  
Sorry The Chapter Is Kind Of Short, The Next One Will Be Longer I Promise!  
Don't Forget To Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon: Legend of Love  
I Do Not Own Harvest Moon.  
(Taking Off From Where Lexi And Justin Were Playing Videogames.)

* * *

"Ha! I beat you again JJ!" Lexi shouted.  
"That's no fair! How can you be better than me?" Justin said.  
"Hehe I guess I'm just a natural at this game." Lexi said smiling. "Hey, you want anything to eat?"  
"Sure, what do you have?" Justin asked.  
"I could make grilled cheese for lunch." Lexi said.  
"Sure sounds great." Justin replied.  
Lexi smiled and went into the kitchen, starting to make grilled cheese. Justin went and sat at the table patiently.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Again? Who is it now?" Lexi said.  
"I'll get it, Lex." Justin said going to the door and opening it.  
"Oh, Justin. I didn't know you were over. Is Lexi in there?" asked Lumina.  
"Yeah, in the kitchen making lunch." he said letting her in.  
Lumina went over to Lexi in the kitchen.  
"Lexi! I have something important to tell you!" Lumina said, sounding very excited.  
"What is it?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the food she was making.  
"Come outside so I can tell you! I can't sat with Justin here." Lumina said, looking at Justin.  
Lexi sighed. "I have to watch the food..."  
"I got it, you go on." Justin said.  
"Thanks JJ." Lexi said, being pulled away by Lumina.  
Once outside, Lumina busted with news.  
"Have you heard the news?" Lumina asked.  
"Um, no, I haven't..." Lexi replied.  
"Well, apparently, there's a contest going on in the Valley! And whoever wins gets this super cute necklace!" Lumina said.  
"Aha, and what is the contest exactly?" Lexi asked, crossing her arms half annoyed.  
"Well, that's the thing. I guess you have to win first prize at the next Sheep Festival." Lumina said.  
Lexi sighs. "Well I guess I won't be winning. I don't even have a Sheep."  
"But there's a legend behind the necklace! It's said that the necklace is part of the Legend of Love." Lumina said.  
"Legend of Love huh? Well that's nice I guess." Lexi said, she honestly didn't care.  
"I thought you'd like to win it, you know, because of Justin" Lumina said.  
Lexi instantly blushed and uncrossed her arms, holding them at her sides in fists.  
"No! What makes you think that!?" she yelled.  
"Well, if you wear it he'll fall in love with you." Lumina said.  
Lexi crossed her arms again, still blushing. "Ha, I'd love to see that. Justin is so blind when it comes to stuff like that. I've liked him since we were kids and not once has he even noticed." Lexi said.  
"Well, maybe the necklace could help then." Lumina said.  
"Thanks but no thanks. Maybe if I get a Sheep I'll enter, just to see if I win. Other than that I think the entire thing is a load of bull crap." Lexi said. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to go enjoy my lunch."  
Lexi goes back inside, shutting the door behind her. She truthfully hates Lumina. But Lumina knows nothing of it. (Lumina...ugh the nerve. I just hate her so much! Interrupting my lunch with Justin like that... Seriously...) Lexi thought.  
She walked back into the kitchen and Justin was sitting at the table with everything set up.  
"Sorry..." Lexi said as she sat down.  
"That's alright. I didn't mind setting up for you." he replied with a smile.  
Lexi smiled back at him.  
"Thanks JJ." she said as she began to eat with him.

After Lexi and Justin finished eating, Lexi cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. "Alright Lex, I gotta get home, you know how my folks are." Justin said.  
"Yeah, I know. Its kinda late too." Lexi replied, realizing that it was 3:30pm.  
"I guess I'll see ya later then."  
He said.  
Lexi walked him to the door.  
"Yeah, see ya later." she replied, smiling at him as he began walking away.  
She thought so many times about telling him how she felt, but he thought if she did their friendship would be ruined. Lexi sighed as she went back inside, shutting the door behind her. She went over to her bed and lay down, thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

Year 1, Spring, Day 2:

Lexi fell out of bed, being woken up by her alarm clock.  
(I guess I fell asleep after Justin left...) she thought to herself. She decided to get up and change her cloths before heading out into the field to water the plants.  
Nothing was growing yet, which kind of made Lexi disappointed. She knew that nothing grows overnight, but it disappointed her anyway. She filled her watering can and went to water the seeds.  
At about 11, she was finished and went inside to call Gotz about ordering an Animal Shed.  
"This is Gotz, whatever you need built I got."  
"Hi, I'd like to purchase an animal shed. How much will it be?" she asked  
"Well it depends what kind of material we're using. Fodder, Lumber, Stone or Golden Lumber"  
"Stone. I have the materials all ready." she replied.  
"Alright, a Stone Animal Shed with materials being provided will be 120,000G and will hold up to 6 Animals."  
"Okay, when can you come and build it?" she asked.  
"I'll come by and start tomorrow. It'll take about 3 days to complete."  
"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Lexi said as she hung up the phone.  
After that, there was a knock on the door. Lexi answered it.  
"Hey Celia. How are you?" Lexi answered.  
"Oh I'm just fine. How are you?" she said.  
"I'm great. I planted those seeds yesterday and just purchased an Animal Shed." Lexi said.  
"Wow that's great! I came by because I heard you were going to enter a Sheep in the Sheep Festival this year. I guess I can say its true since your buying an Animal Shed." Celia said.  
"Oh, yea." Lexi said.  
"So are you trying to win that necklace then?" she asked.  
"Oh, no, not at all. I just want to enter. I'm trying to enter all of the Festivals this year." Lexi said.  
"Ah I see. That's a really good goal. I hope you make it." Celia said with a smile.  
"Me too." Lexi said smiling back.  
The two girls laughed.  
"Alright well I'll be on my way now, I still have a whole lot of work to do." Celia said.  
"Okay, well it was nice seeing you." Lexi said.  
"Yea, maybe I'll see you later. Keep up the good work Lexi." she headed back down the path.  
"Bye" Lexi said, she headed back inside.

* * *

Lexi went over to her TV and turned on her game system. She had a lot of time before dinner still, and didn't have any more work to do. Though she found it odd that Justin didn't pay her a visit today, she knew he'd be playing his game and could talk to him through it.  
The menu screen came up and went to 'Friends Online' but she did not see Justin's username.  
(That's really weird... He's always on... Maybe something happened...) Lexi thought. So, she decided to shut off her game and pay Justin a visit instead.  
Lexi walked into town, heading straight for Justin's place, which was on the other side of town. Justin lived on a farm a little bit smaller than Lexi's.  
When Lexi arrived at Justin's, he was outside sitting under a tree. She walked over to him.  
"Hey Justin." she said sweetly.  
He looked up at her. "Hey..." he said, looking sad.  
"What's wrong? You didn't come over and weren't online so I thought something was wrong." Lexi said.  
"Yeah, about that..." he began. "My mom took my system and all my games and left."  
"She left?" Lexi asked. "Sounds like my dad. Only he left my games here."  
"She said I couldn't play anymore videogames until I take care of the farm... The worst part is she wants me to get a girlfriend too." Justin explained.  
"Eh!? A girlfriend!? Why!?" Lexi asked.  
"Dunno... But it's stupid... I don't even like anyone in this town... Well, besides you- but you know what I mean." Justin said.  
She looked away. "Yeah, I know..." she said.  
"What are you gonna do then?"  
"I don't know Lex..." he sighed. "I guess I'll just take care of the farm then. We wont be seeing much of each other anymore."  
"Yeah..." she said frowning. "And I'm getting an Animal Shed so I can get Cows and Sheep, so we really wont have time to see each other."  
"Dammit." Justin sighed.  
"Well maybe if we work until a certain time, we can meet up at the Blue Bar." Lexi suggested.  
"Yeah, maybe." Justin said, smiling slightly.  
Lexi smiled back. "Work hard JJ, okay?" she said.  
"For you, sure." he said, standing up. "Thanks for commin' over Lex, I don't think I'd have moved if it weren't for you."  
"Well your welcome JJ." she said. She felt the need to hug him, but they weren't little kids anymore and she thought it would be weird.  
"Well, I should get back to my place and let you work." she said.  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow sometime after 7pm?" he asked.  
"Yeah, 7 sounds good." Lexi said smiling.  
Before he could say anything else, Lexi was off heading back to her farm.  
(Why am I such an idiot!?) Justin thought as he sighed, watching Lexi run off into the distance. (I could have told her- but no. I had to be an idiot...) Justin sighed again as he went to get his farming tools.

Justin worked until he had six whole rows of crops planted and watered. This was a lot of work for Justin and he was not in the best physical shape. He went inside and decided to go straight to bed.  
He couldn't stop thinking about Lexi though. How he could have told her how he really felt.  
And that thought, haunted his dreams that night.

End Of Chapter 2  
Next Chapter: Chapter 3 Justin's Dream


End file.
